Savior
by Sulfur Dusk
Summary: Oneshot: After the death of her precious Big Daddy, a Little Sister mourns and thinks nothing worthwhile will happen to her again. That is, until a certain human gives her the chance to live again. First BioShock fanfic. Reviews are highly appreciated.


***

~ S A V I O R ~

***

The tiniest speck of annoyance seemed to drift through the darkened halls of the dystopian city that was Rapture. Lumbering within the area with curious, skeptical glass optical lenses, the monstrous robotic mutation couldn't care less of the idiotic Splicers dodging its path with obvious fear through their enlarged, cowardly eyes. It wasn't as if a single Splicer would bother attacking such an enormous, instinctively powerful creature with little armored residence, without gaining anything in return since this particular being was not accompanied with his prized adoration.

Its Little Sister was waiting. The Big Daddy was an infamous figure of Rapture. The creature walked ever so slowly through the area, often glancing around warily, as if expecting for something particularly odd to appear from the cracked, decrepit tiled walls. Several moans evaporated throughout the hallways, flickering golden oculars emitting passable vibrant lights of vision. The Big Daddy was positive that its Little Sister was close.

A significantly tall, curious golden vent seemed to catch the Big Daddy's attention more than anything else in the entire area. Almost on pure instinct, the powerful disfigured being motioned toward the object, the endless circular black hole projecting a source of curiosity. The symbolic creature of Rapture stared toward it almost longingly, banging his fist against the rim, hearing several satisfying metallic rhythms echo around him.

A tiny giggle of surprise erupted from within the vent hole. Clad in a simple, tattered and ragged faded pink dress, the Little Sister's delicate, heart-shaped face peered from the darkness, large, teardrop-shaped yellow eyes glowing through the epic atmosphere. She smiled heartily toward the Big Daddy, watching as its robotic, gloved hands gently removed her from the vent, placing her gently on the ground. She glanced up at the Bouncer with curious, loving eyes.

She was the apple of the Big Daddy's eye. Its motivation was to protect her to the very end. A single Bouncer's natural abilities were created for use that was only functional for protecting its absolutely precious daughter. Her smile was all the more valuable to its existence: if everything dared to lift a scream from her thin, vulnerable throat, the cyborg's ferocity would be triggered.

"Let's go, Mr. Bubbles! Let's go find some angels," the innocent girl chastised gently as she wrapped her nimble hand around the mechanical being's one large finger. She began dragging her makeshift father through the hallways, skipping in her steps in a joyful, nonchalant fashion. Her ponytail bobbed up and down, the soft pink bow holding each strand together perfectly triggered a natural paternal instinct within the Big Daddy.

A particular Little Sister's innocence was like a diamond; shimmering with a valuable essence, though as sharp as a drifting piece of knife-ended coral. If that diamond would ever break…no Splicer would ever wish to find out the end of it.

The Big Daddy froze in its movements, a loud rumble emitting form an artificial vocal section within its body. Several Splicers were staring toward itsLittle Sister with pure hunger, specifically toward the needled point of her glass vial.

"Mr. B, I see an angel!" His Little Sister chimed, releasing her grasp around her father's hand and quickly dashing toward a nearby corpse. She dropped to her knees, propping her lethally sharp object up, the tip glistening underneath the flickering light bulb overhead. She nonchalantly struck the rotting flesh of the corpse of the Splicer, extracting several doses of ADAM within the vial, all the while humming a small tune to herself.

The Big Daddy sent a motion with its rapidly spinning drill, pointing threateningly toward the Splicers in an obvious indication for them to not appear any closer than where they were at the moment. Each individual mutated being were swaying in their place, staring toward the Little Sister as if predatory lions, their tongues lapping over their lips in anticipation for the substance she kept within the vial.

The Little Sister immediately panicked as a Splicer dropped from the ceiling, swiping a hooked weapon toward her ponytail and snipping off several hair strands. She squeaked, quickly screeching as the man attempted to pin her to the ground.

"_Daddy!_"

The Bouncer roared in rage, crimson oculars blaring in ferocity as it charged toward the Splicer, driving its powerful drill through the decrepit stomach of the creature. Crimson streams of blood burst onto the reflective silver floors. Splicers panicked slightly, though launched toward the Big Daddy with foolish capacity and temperamental rage.

Exploding flesh and numerous corpses were quickly shoved aside, the Little Sister cowering behind her protector in pure fear, her tear-strewn golden eyes wide with fright as she repeatedly warned her guardian of the upcoming dangers. She whimpered under her breath, her pale skin shivering, the hairs along her deathly-cold neck lifting in pure fright of the situation she was forced into. Her bottom lip quivered slightly in pure guilt. She was unable to protect what she saw as her fatherly figure. Her vial of ADAM seemed to bubble with impatience of being used, as if calling toward the Splicers.

A sickening crack emitted through the hallways, followed by several screeches of pain erupting from within the tortured souls of the Splicers. The genetically ruined humans were scattered throughout the area, howling animalistically toward another, far smaller figure compared toward the Big Daddy programmed to protect her.

The Little Sister panicked, her lively heart skipping several beats, slamming against her chest in an almost painful manner as she stared toward the Bouncer. The Big Daddy's glass optics were chipped in several places, its mechanical suit ripped from the hard impact it had received, several wires and tubes of fluids disconnected from the formerly well-built structure.

"D-Daddy…?" She grasped the vial tightly to her frail body, unsure of how to respond to the incredibly weakened Bouncer. She gently stroked the side of its large helmet, her palms rapidly emitting sweat. "D-Daddy! Mr. B! Mr. B, we need to go! We need to find more angels—" She blinked slightly as it made no move to respond. The Little Sister slowly tilted her head to the side, almost completely oblivious to the enormous amount of blood and calamity behind her, a single figure thrashing through the Splicers.

The Bouncer's heavyset body had already collapsed against the heavily charred, bloodied floors of Rapture. Its final glass optic seemed to burn out, as if a flickering light bulb that had lost its significant touch of energy.

The Little Sister smiled slightly. Surely her daddy would awaken and begin protecting her once more from the horrible creatures that would dare attack her. She gently nudged the large bulging creature, though, once again, she received no response. She smiled, humming a small musical tune to herself as she whisked about the body.

"Wake up, Mr. Bubbles! The angels are waiting!" She was oblivious to the fact that a tall, hidden, nearly faceless shadow motioned toward her from behind. The girl gently tapped the Big Daddy's robotic facial structure, as if expecting for it to automatically awaken from its supposedly eternal slumber.

The Little Sister blinked, realization suddenly dawning upon her fractured, immature mind.

"M-Mr. Bubbles…" she whimpered, tears leaking at the corners of her eyes, dropping the ADAM extracting needle to the ground as solemnity washed over her particularly vulnerable frame. She grimaced, her knees losing balance as she dropped to the floor, covering her eyes and shaking her head rapidly.

Her protector was gone. He was resting with the angels now.

The Little Sister wept, her tears unheard within the distant halls of Rapture. She was unaware of anyone listening to her. Who would rescue her from the distress she was facing? There was no possible path she could turn to without her wonderful, paternal Bouncer that she viewed as a perfect father. But now he had diminished from the significantly large role of her discriminated life. How was she going to cope?

Suddenly, her delicate frame was lifted from the violently destroyed earth. She kicked and squeaked, her tears slipping continuously along her pale, porcelain cheeks. She winced, shutting her eyes tightly as she thrust her legs and arms in a defensive manner toward her supposed captor. She cried in defiance. She was going to be strong for her daddy. She was not going to give in to anything without his consent.

"No! No!" The Little Sister squeaked; her voice thrust with tears as she struggled to cope with the fact that her precious Mr. Bubbles was gone.

However, her figure suddenly lost its tense, desecrated posture. Her shoulders slumped in the deepest pit of relaxation, a gentle, masculine hand stroking the hair away from her face, running gently along her softening head. She whimpered slightly, courses of subtle sorority and gentle comfort spreading throughout her bloodstreams, the mysterious presence pumping through her entire structure. She grimaced briefly, her eyes, and her mind, subtly opening.

She stared toward the kind, gentle expression of the man that had assisted her. She was tenderly placed onto the ground; her entire expression differed from what had occurred before. Her cheeks flushed somewhat, her lips parting in awe as she glanced upward at the seemingly powerful being that had assisted her. Her pupils dilated as she observed the features of the rather young, normal human being that had dared to set foot within Rapture.

Silent, careful words escaped her quivering lips. "Thank you, Mister…thank you."


End file.
